


Family Time

by Joyful



Series: Twenty Years Later [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Adoption, Ficlet, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyful/pseuds/Joyful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty Years in the future, Kurt and Blaine stay up all night with their sick daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill I did for the Kurt_Blaine 1 sentence meme, but because it's part of the 20 years later verse I'm posting it in this series instead of my flash fills series. This is flashfic though, which means I wrote it in 5-20 minutes.

"Papa, I don't feel good," Jenny said, pulling the covers right up to her chin.

"I know, Baby," Kurt said, pouring some of the bright pink amoxycillin into a dosing spoon. "It's time for your medicine."

"Don't want it," she wrinkled her nose.

"I know, Jenny-Bunny," Blaine said as he set the filled tank of water into the base of the humidifier. "But it will help. If you take all the medicine I'll put an extra marshmallow in your cocoa."

"Blaine," Kurt scolded, "Don't bribe her with food. You'll give her an eating disorder!"

"Kurt, she's four," Blaine said, rolling his eyes at his husband.

"Still, bad habits start early," Kurt said as he sat on the pink princess bed next to Jenny and set the spoon at the edge of her mouth. She opened up and took the medicine willingly, though she did wrinkle her nose at the fake bubblegum flavor. "Good girl," Kurt said, rubbing the side of her face. He frowned, because she was still hot. He reached for the thermometer and pressed it very gently to her ear. Poor little thing had two infected ears. She let a little cry of pain out as he pressed the button.

"How high is it?" Blaine asked.

"101.3," Kurt said. "Can you get some Children's Tylenol when you make her the cocoa?"

"Of course," Blaine said.

"Papa, sing me a song?" Jenny asked, sniffling. He held a tissue to her nose and she blew into it before he threw it in the trash. Then he climbed into bed with his daughter and pulled her into his arms, before singing "Part of Your World," from _The Little Mermaid_. After that, he started singing Aurora's part in "Once Upon a Dream" from _Sleeping Beauty_. Blaine walked into the room, carrying a tray with hot cocoa, marshmallows, and Children's Tylenol as he picked up Prince Phillip's part.

 

It didn't matter that Blaine was a high-powered attorney or that Kurt was a successful fashion designer. At that moment they were just two parents with a sick kid who mattered more to them than anything in the world. They stayed with her all night, checking her temperature, holding her when she cried in pain, and singing to her when she got restless. It was a terrifying night for both parents, but a family experience they would never forget.

*end*


End file.
